If I Did
by natasha-ahsatan
Summary: Sora's home and does not know how Kairi will react to it and is hoping to finnaly get what he wants. But what if there is more to the story what if it is not over SoraXKairi RikuXOC please read and review
1. Chapter 1:Home coming

**If I Did**

**Chapter One**

_Home Coming_

"_Finally, I'm home!" _Sora thought to himself, as he walked down the long road to his small house. It had been three years since he'd last been home ... three years since he slept in a bed ... three years since he had seen his mother's smile.

His heart felt filled with joy, and he really couldn't believe he was back. But somewhere deep down, he felt like there was something missing.

But what?

Sora looked up at the house in front of him. This was where he lived; the place that he called home.

The pleasant reminder ran over him again. He was _back_, and hopefully this time it was for good.

He walked up the front steps to the entrance, and looked at the door. It was that same old door, with the screen behind it. Sora gripped his hand into a ball, and tapped it on the door.

A light poured into the hallway, and behind it followed the sound of what Sora thought was his mothers footsteps.

Sora gulped hard, and prepared himself as he heard the door unlock and begin to slowly open.

In front of him stood a very tired woman with chocolate brown hair pulled up in a pony-tail. She wore a white house coat, and blue slippers on her feet. Her face was a bit weathered, but the woman still looked like a decent single mother. After all, she had raised her child by herself; the child who would scream when commercials came on the TV and would dance in the nude in front of her and her friends. That obnoxious angel had certainly groan a few feet since he was that young. And, that obnoxious angel was standing right in front of her.

"S-Sora?!" she exclaimed in a confused and relieved tone. Her eyes were wide, and she wiped away her sleep. "I-Is it actually you?"

Sora nodded.

Yeah, it's me." Sora told her in a hushed voice, almost to quiet for his mother to hear. Sora knew she'd heard him though, because the next thing he knew, he was inside and receiving a hug so tight that his back had cracked twice .

As his mother heard the noise, she let go and smiled up at her son.

"Sorry, It's just ... I-I've missed you so much." her eyes began to glaze over.

"It's okay Mom, really." he comforted her, before she would begin to sob. But she didn't. Her eyes were just glazed over, lookin gas if they were full of pride, and happiness.

Sora looked back down at his beaming mother, and smiled.

She opened her mouth to speak, but decided she would refraise her question. Sora knew what was coming, and to be honest, he wasn't sure how to answer it.

"Where have you been...?" her tone sounded concerned and worried.

"I, uh, was... well, I was kinda, uhm… saving the world." God, did he ever feel stupid. He wished there was a better, and more believable way to put it... but there just wasn't. He walked over to the couch, and sat down.

"You can tell me, you know. I _am _your mother." she said to him, sounding very eager.

"I kinda already told you." he fiddled his thumbs, and looked at the ground. "I was a chosen one for this key..." he began and summoned his keyblade out for his mother to see.

Her eyes lit up with wonder and curiousity.

"And all the worlds–"

"Worlds...?" she interupted, frowning.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to explain. It's like... all the stars we see. Those are different worlds." Sora explained, and tried to get back on subject. "Anyways, the worlds were being taken over by these... heartless. But I had defeated them, and rescued Kairi... but then these new people came. Organization XIII. They weren't actually people though..."

Sora's Mom looked at him in disbelief. But, she knew her son wouldn't lie to her about something like this though, and he'd already shown her his 'keyblade'. This story sounded interesting, and she really wanted to know what had _really _happened to her son in the past three years.

"Well, tell me the whole story." she smiled. "I'll understand,_ really._"

Sora sighed.

"Fine..."

He began to give her the details of what had happened to him. All from the moment Riku had told them about wanting to see if there were more worlds out there, to when he knocked on the door to his home.

His mother gave shocked and worried expressions as he told her about his near death expierences. Her little Sora could have died at any given moment, and she wasn't there to stop it!

Sora clapped his hands together after a good and long three hours passed.

"And that's where I've been this whole time." he concluded, and the noise of this stomach trailed through the room.

His mother was speechless. Her _son_ had gone off and saved the world. No, not the world, the _universe_. And he'd done it _twice_!

She studied his face, and squinted at him.

"You look pale. Are you alright?" she broke the silence between them.

"Me? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just a little hungry." he rubbed his stomach, and suddenly gave out a lion of a yawn. "And tired."

"I'll go make you something to eat." she smiled, and gave him another hug before she walked into the kitchen.

Sora lay on the couch, and stared up at the pale white ceiling. He was thinking about Kairi.

He wondered if she was doing okay, and if she would be happy to see him or not.

Sora sighed deeply, as he saw his mother coming into the living room with a stack of syrop-smuthered pancakes.

It wouldn't be long before they'd all be gone.

Sora sank his knife into the soft pancakes, and cut away piece by piece.

"Fanks. Vat as gawt to be vuh best fing I've eaten in free yeaws." (**Thanks. That has to be the best thing I've eaten in three years.**) he thanked with a mouth full of food. Sora gulped it down, and yawned.

"You're welcome." she smiled. "You look really tired, maybe you should get to bed."

It was true. Sora was going to pass out any minture now if he didn't hurry.

Without saying a word, he gave his Mom a hug and went up stairs to his room. He staggered through his bedroom and jumped into his bed without even taking off his shoes.

My first fan fic i have allready made the 3rd chapter but i have to wait for my editer to edit it

Please Review i like all exept flames id rather not get thoses

Claps to

BrittanyyMorgann who edits all of my chapters


	2. Chapter 2 Love?

**Chapter 2**

**Love?**

Sora woke up, a small light coming from his widow. He stood up so he wasn't laying down anymore, and noticed his shoes were still on his feet.

_Wow, I must have been tired if I didn't even take off my shoes_ Sora thought to himself as he got up and went down stairs, where he saw his mom had already put some waffles and some fresh squeezed orange juice, like if she was expecting him that the first thing he did when he went downstairs was to eat.

She knew him well.

Sora said hi to his mom, giving her a peck on the cheek before going to the table and eating quickly, his stomach enjoying the full feeling.

"Sora after you eat, you should go see Kairi. I'm sure you want to see her as much as she wants to see you." His mom said to him. Sora blushed slightly. Could she really miss him as much as he missed her? He probably spent half of his time thinking about her already.

He ate quickly, his stomach churning at the thought of saying hi to Kairi. Trying not to choke because he sometimes forgot to chew, he went up to the sink and dropped off his plate and his empty glass. He turned to his mom.

"Yeah, I think I'll go see Kairi." he said quickly, and he went thought the door before his mother could tell him anything that might make him regret going to her house. He was awfully sensitive about his feelings already. He didn't want to have thousands of butterflies in his stomach as he simply went to go say hi to a girl he considered his best friend.

He flinched. He wished they could be something more.

When he got to her house he hesitated before he knocked. Thoughts ran through his head, his left hand hovering above the door.

'_What if she didn't miss me? What if she just doest remember me at all? Will she ever dare to love me as much as I do?'_

Trying to take the last thought out of his head, he knocked on the door only to see Kairi's mom pop up in front of him. "Um…" Sora tried not to choke. "Is Kairi there?" he asked, his eyes meeting her blue ones.

"Yes, she is." she said, confused. He looked an awful lot like somebody she had once met before, but she couldn't exactly figure out who it was. "Just a second. KAIRI!"

"What mom?!" she yelled back. Her mother walked away from the door, going towards the stairs.

"Somebody's at the door for you!" she replied with another loud yell. Sora squinted.

"Be down in a minute!" she yelled back, a happiness ringing through her tone.

"She'll be down in a bit." she said to Sora as he waited outside more nervous than ever. He had no idea what to tell her. He had been gone for so long, he felt almost disconnected to her. Footsteps blocked his train of thought. The butterflies in his stomach were being fed, fluttering wildly throughout his stomach.

"Hey, what's-" she stopped in her tracks when she looked up from the floor. Her iPod slipped out of her hand. She wore a tight light pink shirt and pajama bottoms that had stripes going downwards, all different shades of pink. She looked like she was in shock.

"Sora? Is…" she froze. "Is that you?" she asked. She reached out to touch his cheek, as if though she thought he was a hallucination.

"Yeah. It's me." he replied, feeling once again stupid for his oh so intelligent choice of words.

"You…came back!" and with that she let tears fall from her eyes. She leaped off the stairs and crashed into him and gave him a big hug.

"I've missed you so much!" she said, her words muffled by his chest. There was the answer to question number one and two. He had strangely high hopes that question number three would also be answered.

"Same here." Sora replied, still not quite sure what to say. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be, for him to hug her like this, and still not tell her his feelings. For him to stand here, knowing this hug was only for his arrival.

He despised any guy who came near her except Riku.

"For a wile there I thought you would never come back…but you did!" she cried into him still hugging him not wanting to let go. He pressed her more tightly to his chest. He smelled her hair, he felt her curves. He loved her. God…he loved her.

"I promised I would come back. You know I would never lie to you." He said. She nuzzled her face in his neck.

"I know… but when you didn't come back after a year, I was beginning to think you were…" she cried even more getting his shirt drenched in tears. He knew the ending to her sentence, and he held her tighter.

"It's ok Kairi, I'm here now. You don't have to worry about me." Sora said. He reached out to touch her hair.

"I'll always worry, Sora. I don't know what I'll do if you leave again."

He didn't either.

"Hopefully I never will." he sighed, wondering if he would have to leave again. He couldn't bear having to leave Kairi all alone again. It just wouldn't be fair to her or to his heart.

"If you ever have to go please take me with you…" she choked out, still crying into his shirt. He sighed.

"I don't think that would be a good idea though." he said, sounding a bit unsure. He couldn't risk her getting hurt.

"W-why not?" She stopped crying and let go of him. She looked him in the eye, slight fear showing in her eyes.

Sora had not realized how much she had changed. His eyes drifted down to her new curves. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, and he felt himself falling more in love with her, if that was even possible.

"I don't want you to get hurt is all, I couldn't take it if anything ever happened to you." He said. He tried smiling to comfort her, but he decided against it.

"I don't care what you say. Even if you don't want me to, I'm going with you on your next journey. You're not going to leave me behind. I wont let you!" she said staring at him right in the eyes to make a point. He didn't look away.

"B-but I really, really don't want you to get hurt." Why was he stuttering? He felt himself become more nervous.

"I worry too much about you, Sora. Every time you leave, it's like you're picking at my heart and leaving a huge hole in it. " she gasped at her words

Sora stood there, shocked. Did she just imply that she loved him? He had to know. He loved her too much. "Ka…"

Kairi cut off his words by shouting something he never thought he would hear her say to him.

"Sora, do you love me?"

She gasped.

Sora's eyes widened. Had she just asked him the same question he had been trying to ask her for years? He opened his mouth to try to say it, say his feelings, anything at all. His brain wouldn't cooperate. It wasn't sending the talk signal.

And before he knew what he was doing, he had grabbed her arms and kissed her. Her eyes opened wide in shock, and then closed. She responded by kissing back.

Sora realized only a few second into the kiss how stupid he was. She was only kidding, wasn't she? She didn't love him. This kiss…oh but he wanted it badly. Her sweet, tender lips against his sent chills down his spine. He tore his lips from her, only to have them slam once more against her lips.

He felt guilty. She didn't want this. But, oh, god, he did.

He parted again, this time looking into her eyes, looking for an answer. A hint, a signal, something for him to know that she loved him as much as he loved her.

_Just tell me you love me. _

Kairi looked back at him and grabbed him by the neck so he would lean over so she could kiss him again.

The sensation of her love and her lips was extremely overwhelming. He wasn't holding back any longer. The hunger that had been at the bottom of his heart had now aroused, and he felt himself making the kiss deeper, harder. Kairi didn't object.

He parted and put his forehead against hers. Their breaths chimed together, the need for oxygen overwhelming them.

"I love you, Kairi."

He pecked her lips. She grinned and nodded.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that. Sora, never leave me again." She said. She dug her head into his neck. He kissed the top of her head.

"Never."

Hope you liked the new chapter :) lots of thanks to cottongirl619 who edited this chapter!!!

to let you all know i have 6 chapters writen jut need to get the edited


End file.
